SUPERBARRY BARRY
by WaterlooRoadFanForever
Summary: Based on Series 10 Episode 4. Gabriella is in danger and Barry puts himself in danger trying to save her, who will come to the rescue?


An idea that I had when me and my friend were talking about this episode and how I think this scene should have been

SUPERBARRY BARRY

Barry saw Lisa and Shazney leave a bedroom laughing and holding a doll, he knew there were no young children in the house and Gabriella wasn't into dolls. He walked down the corridor to the last door and opened it. They had completely trashed it.

"My God..."

He closed the door and started walking around to find Gabriella which was hard in an overcrowded house, he eventually found her, they weren't talking but she needed to know.

"Gabriella...you have to see this..."

"Later Barry"

"No Gabby...you have to come now...please"

She looked at his worried face and gave in she followed him upstairs

"Go...to Florence's room..."

"W...Why?"

"You have to see it..."

Gabriella walked to the door with the name 'Florence' spelled out on it and opened it she saw the state of the room.

"This was my sister's bedroom..."

"It was Lisa and Shazney..."

She picked up the picture of the little girl that they had drew glasses on and she turned holding the picture angrily and stormed out the room Barry chased after her.

"Gabriella wait ...we can clean it ...its ok"

Gabriella was crying she couldn't believe anyone would trash her poor sister's room like that. It was sick. She found everyone at the poolside. Barry's Guardian Ben who was known as Lofty was there and he was a nurse though he did go to the school a lot in order to support Barry so knew most of the pupils now.

Gabriella walked toward the girls only then realising they had her sisters doll, her favourite one and Kacey Barry was holding it.

"Oi you think this is funny trashing my sister's room!?"

"No Gabriella I tried to stop them I swear"

"Yeah right you were the one who told them to do all this, look what they did" she said showing the picture a lot of people started to laugh at it.

"Yeah but I didn't want them to trash your sister's room, I told them not too"

"That doll it's my sister's favourite, give it back"

"Erm Gabriella it WAS her favourite she is dead because of you" said Lisa

"Just give it back!" she said walking towards Kacey but she tripped and fell in the pool banging her head and dropping the picture in the process

People started to laugh thinking she had just fallen into the pool until someone said

"GUYS SHE HIT HER HEAD"

People's smiles faded but no one made any attempt to save her. Barry and Gabriella had dated for a brief time in the past and though she had dumped him in a cruel way he still loved her he hated her after what she did but he loved her deep down, and though he couldn't swim he jumped into the pool.

He had no idea what he was doing he flapped his arms around, he only had one mission and that was to save Gabriella. He went underwater feeling like he couldn't breathe and flapped his arms trying to swim. He mangered to grab her arm and bring her back where he handed her to Lofty but not been able to swim he went back under the water and he felt everything go black as he lost consciousness and he fell to the bottom of the pool.

Lofty was waiting anxiously for Barry but he couldn't see him, everyone seemed to be too concerned with Gabriella to notice Barry still hadn't emerged. Lofty looked around and jumped into the pool. He was an excellent swimmer he swam to the pool floor and picked up the unconscious boy in his arms.

Barry had fainted and wasn't responding. Gabriella who had been in the water for less time had recovered by this point, she looked at him shocked and worried. Why had he jumped in the pool he was terrified of water and couldn't swim? Barry eventually started to come round after Lofty had cleared his airways.

"Right you lot go home now!" said lofty everyone started to walk out

"Not you two!" he said to Lisa and Shazney

"You two go upstairs and clean the little girl's room and it better look exactly the same as it did before, and yes I am reporting you to the school, and if the Warks want to sue I am not going to stop them"

Lisa's eyes went wide "But they will sue us for money we don't have"

"You should have thought about that before doing something so vile, and you will apologise too Gabriella and her parents personally"

"But sir it was just a laugh"

"No Lisa, Laughs are when people find something funny, no one found what you did funny, now upstairs and clean it up and it better look the exact same as it started with, are we clear?"

"Yes sir"

The girls walked away Lofty walked over to Barry and Gabriella

"Are you two ok now?!"

They both nodded but looked shocked as to what had happened

"Maybe you two should talk"

Lofty left they sat in silence for a bit

"Erm...thanks for saving me"

"No problem..." he looked away awkwardly

"I am sorry...for treating you the way I did"

"Oh forget about that, maybe it was for the best and err I sorry for what they did to your sister's room"

"It's ok I can clean it, but seriously I know you can't swim you risked your life for me why?"

"I don't know maybe I still care for you deep down"

"My doctor said I shouldn't get into relationships now and concentrate on trying to change"

"Yeah...I am trying to turn things around as well...but maybe we can be friends?"

"Yeah, I would like that...Oh no!"

"What!?"

"The picture I dropped it"

"Oh Yeah" Barry walked to the edge of the pool and saw it floating around, luckily it didn't look damaged apart from what Lisa and Shazney had done but that could be cleaned off. Barry waited until the picture was nearer to him and mangered to reach in and grab it.

"I got it"

He handed it to Gabriella who smiled and kissed his cheek "Thanks Barry"


End file.
